


Peters Birthday Wish

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Tony forgets Peters birthday and makes a quick decision on what to get him. Tony is shocked by Peters response shooks him and soon he, Peter, and Aunt May are crying





	Peters Birthday Wish

Tony and Peter were sitting quietly on opposite sides of the Stark Laboratory. Both working on their own suit pieces and drinking unimaginable amounts of coffee. Tony was focused solely on the wires in front of him when he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He grunted and turned his attention to that. When he brought the screen to his face, he was met with a strange sight. The first thing that he saw was that it was now midnight. Second, he had a Facebook message alerting him to the fact that it was now Peters birthday. 

“Shit,” he whispered. 

Peter heard him from the other side of the room using his enhanced hearing. “Something wrong Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked at him with an awkward facial expression. “Um- It’s midnight and I forgot to go pick up a present for you. Sorry kid, I’ll have to go get something later today.” 

“Mr. Stark, you don’t have to do that! I didn’t even know you knew it was my birthday?” He suddenly mumbled, “I didn’t even remember it was my birthday.”

"Well of course I remembered! Well, I remembered a little late. But I will make it up to you."

"Mr. Stark," Peter said softly. "No, you didn't have to do that. It doesn't matter. You've done so much for me already. I mean look at me! I'm sitting in Stark Industries laboratories working on a super suit! How cool is that?"

Tony was caught off guard. Though he knew Peter and how much he hated taking money from Tony, he still expected him to be excited to receive a gift from him. He walked over to Peters workbench, “yeah, no. You’re getting a gift. I’ll even let you pick it out if you want. I’ll just give you the money.”

“No that’s-”

“How much do you want? $5,000? $10,000?”

Peter went pale, “I can’t spend that much money on a present!”

"Do you want me to just write you a cheque for that much then? You can just take the money and do whatever you want with it. Yeah, that's a good idea. Good job Tony." He patted himself on the back and left the room.

Peter was shocked. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he tried to process what was happening. He could not control his body. He did not move from the chair as he waited for Tony to return.

When Tony entered the room again he was flipping through a chequebook. "You know how to cash a cheque right?" Peter still couldn't speak. "Hello? Petey, you in there?"

“M-Mr. Stark I can’t. That’s so much money. I’ve never had more than $200.00 in my account at once. That’s insane that you’d even think about giving me that much.”

“It’s ok, Peter. You deserve it.” He began writing out the cheque. 

“Wait! Can-can you make it out to Aunt May instead if you’re really going to give me that much.”

Tony nodded, “I can if you want. But why?”

Peters gaze lowered, “well that’s a few months rent. I’d rather her have it so she doesn’t have to worry so much and she can start saving a little bit of money.”

Tony teared up a little at the unexpected confession. He couldn't hold back the proud smile that was creeping onto his lips. "Fuck, kid. Can't you be selfish one time in your life? Listen I have a better idea." He threw the chequebook to the floor behind him and went back to his own workbench and started doing something on his phone. "What's your aunts' email? And what's yours too?"

“Sorry?”

“Emails, Peter. The ones on your bank accounts.”

Peter gave him their emails with no idea of what was going on. Tony fiddled with his phone for a few minutes before he put it down. “Happy Birthday, Peter.”

Peters phone beeped in his pocket. He looked at the illuminated device. An email detailing an e-transfer from Tony Stark was the only thing besides his background on his screen.

"Now you'll probably need to go to the bank to confirm this because it's obviously a large sum of money out of nowhere so they'll be concerned, but it's fine. We all just say it's legitimate and they'll transfer the money to you."

Peter had not lifted his eyes from the message. He clicked it to see the amount and gasped at the message he read. 

‘Hello PETER PARKER,

ANTHONY E. STARK has sent $10,000.00 (USD) to your account. 

Message attached:  
Happy Birthday, Kid. Don't worry about your aunt. She got a cut too."

Peter launched himself at Tony, enveloping him in a tight hug. This time Tony accepted the hug. Peter began sniffling as some tears started falling. "Oh, come on kid," Tony chuckled. "Don't start up with the waterworks. It's okay." 

“Thank you so much! You wait until your birthday! You are getting the best damn gift you’ve ever gotten!”

"No, I am not! You're not spending a single penny on me!"

Peter's watery eyes playfully glared at Tony. "Try to stop me, old man!"

“Oh-ho I’m old now? Maybe I’ll tell the bank that you hacked my account and I want my money back.”

Peter laughed, "come on. Don't be grumpy. But prepare for the best birthday ever." Suddenly, Peters phone rang. Aunt May was calling. "Why is she up?" Peter asked no one. He picked up, "hello?"

Aunt May screamed into the phone so loud, Tony could hear her from where he was. “WHY THE HELL DID TONY STARK JUST SEND ME $100,000.00 TO ME?!”

Tony grabbed the phone from Peter. "Because," he began. "Your nephew is too benevolent for his own good. It's his birthday present. Rent for a few good months." He chuckled as she thanked him profusely to the point of crying. "Please don't cry, May." He looked at Peter who was still weeping, himself. "Both of you need to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning."

“Y-yes. It’s late,” May agreed. “Would you come over to dinner tonight? For-for Peters birthday and as thanks.”

“I’d love too. I’ll bring the wine.”

“God no! It’s already too much. Just bring yourself and my nephew please.”

“Fine. Goodnight.” He hung up the phone and handed it to Peter. “So what kind of wine does your aunt like?” 

Peter didn’t answer and instead hugged Tony again. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr here! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
